The rise of LeafClan
by Tallstar07
Summary: Not good at summaries, so just give it a chance and read... and hopefully review too.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own warriors, nor do I claim too. They belong to Erin hunter. _

**_I know I am not good at finishing stories that I start, but this one I will really try to finish._**

* * *

Leader: Havocstar-dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes down his back and black rings around his tail.  
Deputy: Morningmist-light brown she-cat, with blue eyes.  
Medicine Cat: Silverlight-silver tabby she-cat  
Medicine cat apprentice: Whitepaw-solid white tom with ice blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Blackclaw-vicious black tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Strikepaw  
Windstorm-gray and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw  
Yellowstrike-yellow tabby, she-cat  
Thorntree-dark brown tom with blue green eyes  
Apprentice, Crowpaw  
Goldenstone-gray and white, she-cat, with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Leafpaw  
Apprentices:  
Cloudpaw-white tom  
Crowpaw-gray black tom with blue eyes  
Leafpaw-Brown striped she-cat with green eyes  
Queens:  
Whitefoot-gray she-cat, with white feet. (Kits: Squirrelkit, Molekit, and Redkit)  
Graywing-gray she-cat (Kits: Treekit, Runningkit, Stormkit, and Stonekit)  
Bluestripe-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Whitekit and Shadowkit)  
Skytail-light gray she-cat (Expecting kits)  
Kits:  
Squirrelkit-brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Molekit-brown tom with blue eyes  
Redkit-gray tom with ice blue eyes  
Treekit-brown tom with green eyes  
Runningkit-brown and white tom  
Stormkit-light gray she-cat  
Stonekit-dark gray tom  
Whitekit-white tom with sea green eyes  
Shadowkit-black tom with green eyes  
Sunkit-yellowish she-cat (not born yet)  
Elders:  
Blossomtail-reddish brown she-cat, cloudy blue eyes (blind)  
Brighteye-black and white she-cat, with one bright blue eye  
Redfang-reddish tan tom, grumpiest elder in the clan  
Thorn-brown tom, lost sight in battle, former loner.  
Cats outside the clans:  
~None at the moment, will add some soon~

* * *

Prologue:

The gray tom slowly put his nose to the cold stone, and closed his eyes. Soon he was dreaming.. or was he? He glanced around the empty clearing. But where was StarClan at? He almost started panicking. Did they not approve of him? He glanced around frantically, until he finally saw what looked to be stars moving. But when he looked closer, he could tell that they were flying down to meet him. Soon, he was surrounded by StarClan warriors, nine of them to be exact.  
An older tom, restored to his youth, stepped forward. "Welcome, young Havocstrike." The cat greeted him.  
Havocstrike dipped his head. "Greetings, Stormstar."  
Stormstar had been killed in a battle with foxes a couple of sunrises ago. "Are you ready to get started?"  
He swallowed nervously, then gave a tiny nod. "Y..yes.."  
A yellowish tabby was the first to walk over to him. "Greetings, young un. You was scared as an apprentice, so I didn't think you'd make it to be leader."  
"Thank you, Lashtail."  
Lashtail dipped his head, then reached forward to rest his chin on Havocstar's forehead. "With this life I give you courage."  
The new life surged through him, but it hadn't been painful.  
A new cat stepped forward. "My son!" The she-cat said, stopping in front of him.  
Havocstrike purred when he saw the familiar face of his mother. She had died when he was just an apprentice. "Goldenstone!"  
Goldenstone licked his forehead, then rested her chin on his head. "With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it when caring for the cats of your clan."  
This life was painful, showing the love that Goldenstone had shone him. It left him breathless, he tried to cry out for pain, but couldn't. And when it was finally over, another cat was walking towards him-actually a kitten. He gasped when he saw who it was, and his heart skipped a beat. "Smallkit!"  
Smallkit bowed to him. "Welcome, dear brother." She purred. "I was hoping to see you again." She reached her nose up and touched it to his forehead. "With this life I give you understanding."  
The life once again surged through him, showing Smallkit's life, from the time she was born to the time she died of blackcough. And he could see her final thoughts as she lay dying in the medicine den. _Why me, StarClan? I'm too young to die.._ The memory faded away an she was already stepping back.  
When he looked up again, another cat was walking towards him. He didn't reconize this cat.  
The black cat smiled in understanding. "Greetings, young one." She purred, her voice was gentle and caring. "I am Lightbreeze, LeafClan's former medicine cat, and Silverlight's mentor. But I died before you was born." She gave him a look of sorrow, before continuing. Then she touched her chin to his head. "With this life I give you healing."  
The life shot through him, and he felt like he was walking on burrs. He could see Lightbreeze's life, and how dedicated she was to caring for the clan.  
Another cat started walking towards him.  
When he looked up again, he gasped. "Silentwhisker!"  
Silentwhisker purred. "Yes, son. Its me. I'm sorry I wasn't around for your warrior ceremony." He glanced down at his paws, then back at Havocstrike. "But this is one ceremony I wouldn't miss." He rested his chin on Havocstrike's head. "With this life I give you peace. Be peaceful to your clanmates, as well as to outsiders who may be looking for a place to stay."  
Havocstrike shuddered as the pain passed through him. Silentwhisker had been one of the most peaceful cat in the clan. He had been deputy when he died, and his request was to make Havocstrike deputy after him. He stepped back into the line.  
Another cat walked towards him. "Greeting, Havocstrike." The cat purred.  
He glanced at the newcomer. "Swiftpaw!" He gasped out. "I really miss you!" He swallowed the guilt rising in his throat. "I should have saved you."  
Swiftpaw shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done. StarClan was ready for me." She stretched out her neck, to rest her chin on his forehead. "With this life I give you faith."  
The life coursed through him, and he could see images from his friend's life. They had grew up together, became apprentices together, the only thing they didn't do together was become warriors. She had died moons ago, but the love she showed in her eyes was still there.  
Another cat walked towards him, he was a former elder, now he was his youthful self again. His eyes was glittering with happyness. He had died of old age a moon ago.  
"Longwhisker!" He gasped out. "I've missed your stories!"  
Longwhisker purred. He had often told stories of the ancient clans, and no elders could tell it like him. He smiled, then touched his chin to Havocstrike's head. "With this life I give you storytelling. Be sure to tell the kits stories as they grow up, pass down the legend of the lost clan, and of the ancient clans," he whispered, then stepped back.  
That life hadn't been as painful as the last few had.  
Two more lives to go.  
A she-cat stepped forward. Her once messy coat was once again pretty, and her glossy eyes, was bright with life again. "Greetings, Havocstrike." She purred.  
"Mousefang!" He smiled.  
Mousefang dipped her head to him, then rested her chin on his forehead. "With this life I give you happyness. May you find the right she-cat." Her eyes gittered when she said that.  
The life shot through him, and he felt like a kit again, happy with his friends and developing young love.  
Last came Stormstar. He had his head held high. Then he touched his chin to Havocstrike's head. "With this life I give you leadership, use it wisely."  
The life coursed through him, leaving him gasping for breath. He could see every inch of Stormstar's life. From the time the old leader was a kit, until his death with the foxes. He closed his eyes tightly, when he opened them again, Stormstar was still standing there.  
"You are no longer Havocstrike-your past life is no more. You are now Havocstar, the brave and wise leader of LeafClan." The voice no longer belonged to just Stormstar, it sounded like all nine starry warriors spoke together.  
Stormstar dipped his head. "Take care of our clan, Havocstar. And we will all be watching over you from StarClan."  
The cats started fading away, leaving Havocstar in the dark.  
Havocstar started to turn away when he heard an eerie voice coming from the shadows._"Beware! When leaves began to change, and trees are on the ground, scarlet will stain the grass red. Nothing will be safe, when the clouds began to shift away."_

* * *

_I don't like this prophecy, so feel free to suggest some. I want one that sounds really dark and ominous, so feel free to help with that. I love reviews, but as always, flames are not welcome. Any flamers, I will send Brokenstar to haunt them in their dreams, hehe, not really. Well, hope you liked. But do review, please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own or claim to own warriors in any way or form. They belong to Erin Hunter and Harper Collins._

_I was looking over the cats in this story, and realized that I'd forgotten to give Strikepaw a description. So here it is._

**Strikepaw-black and white tom, with peircing green eyes**

**_I would like to thank my reviewer, who told me that Havocstar reminded them of Firestar, thanks for that._**

* * *

Chapt. 1 Havocstar's POV

Havocstar perched up on top of the tree root, that's where he would be addressing the clans at. It had been three days since he'd gotten his nine lives at the Tree Stone. The prophecy weighed heavy on his heart, with the fear of dread that something bad was about to happen. He took a deep breath, then gazed out across the camp.

Morningmist glanced up at him. "Havocstar, I need to talk to you." She said, jumping up on the tree root beside him. "Blackclaw just came back from his patrol and warned of the loners causeing trouble on the north end of the territory."

Havocstar thought a moment. "The north end? That's the border with SwiftClan."

She nodded. "I know. But I just thought that you should know what the patrol had found."

He dipped his head to her. "Thank you."

She jumped off the stone, and went towards her den for some well deserved rest.

He watched her leave. "Loners? On our territory?" He shook his head to clear it, then jumped off the stone and walked into his den to think.

* * *

Strikepaw's POV

Strikepaw paced around the camp entrance. He kept casting weary glances around the hollow. His mentor, Blackclaw, was suppose to be taking him out to train. But where was he? He took a deep breath.

"Strikepaw!"

He instantly perked his ears up when he heard his mentor's voice. "Yes, Blackclaw?"

Blackclaw snorted in irritation. "Get your tail to the elders den and check them for ticks!" He hissed.

Strikepaw glanced at him. "But you.."

"How many times do I have to tell you do not back talk me!" He raised a paw up, unsheathing his claws, he raked it across Strikepaw's face. "Now get to work, you worthless piece of fox dung!" He turned and stalked away.

Strikepaw lowered his head, and walked towards the elders den, with his tail dragging the ground. Blackclaw had promised to take him training today. He snatched up a few pieces of fresh kill, then walked into the elders den.

The elders liked it when an apprentice brought them food whenever they had to check them for ticks.

When he was outside of the elders den, he heard Redfang complaining.. as usual.

"Where are those pesky apprentices at?" He complained, then stopped when he saw Strikepaw standing at the entrance. "Its about time," he hissed.

Strikepaw sit the fresh kill down at the paws of each elder, then he went straight to work.

* * *

Shadowkit's POV

Shadowkit watched as Strikepaw walked sadly into the elder's den. They were both brothers, but Strikepaw was a few moons older than him. Blackclaw had scratched him! But maybe his claws had been sheathed. He wasn't sure. He was only 3 moons old, and couldn't wait until he was older. Maybe he would get Havocstar as a mentor! That would be cool! He gazed around camp, looking for the young leader. But he was no where to be seen at the moment.

"Whatcha doing?" Squirrelkit asked, walking up to him.

Shadowkit shook his head. "Nothing much, just watching the warriors."

Squirrelkit was a couple of moons older than him, she was 5 moons. One more, and she'd be an apprentice. But what if she got Havocstar as a mentor? He would not be jealous of his friend and denmate.

She just purred, then walked off to find her siblings, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**That's all for now. Let me know what you think... please. Do you like Blackclaw? Yes or no? I am now going to try to base each of these warriors as actual warriors from the books. Oh, and here's a few more warriors that you will need to know. They may play a role in the story later on..**

**SwiftClan**

**Leader: Skystar-light gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy: Mistmint-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Runningfrost-light brown tom with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat apprentice: None yet**

**Warriors: **

**Bluewing-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Froststorm-gray tom with mint green eyes**

**Cloudfur-light gray she-cat with brown eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Scarletpaw-reddish she-cat with blue green eyes**

**Graypaw-gray she-cat**

**So tell me who your favorite character is and why. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's ya another update! As always I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. I just own this story, and the characters. I still only have one review, so.. I will give away free virtual cookies for any reviews you decide to give me. And um.. I might even review one of your stories too. And give you characters, if you need them that is.**

**Welp, unto the story now! I don't know if I'll be updating anymore stories today or not, I might try to though. But I really need to be working on my math. All that's left to say, is.. please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Havocstar's POV

_The forest was dark and spooky, as Havocstar walked through it. The trees stretched endlessly up to the sky, and there was no stars to be seen anywhere. This wasn't StarClan's hunting grounds, that was for sure. He took a quick glance around until he realized that he was currently in the Dark Forest. He paused, when he heard pawsteps behind him._

_"Welcome, young Havocstar." The cat greeted. When he grinned, his teeth was yellow and most of them broken. "I am your guide. I am Rainfrost." The black tom said, waving with his tail. "And I betcha that I could make you into a great and powerful leader."_

_Havocstar took a step back. "I can do it myself, thank you!"_

_"Well spoken," another cat said, walking up to him. "Havocstar, you do not belong here. StarClan let me come and get you out of this place." She glared over at Rainfrost. "And he can't make you into nothing." She waved her tail, and beckoned him to follow her._

_He followed the light gray she-cat as she crossed over into StarClan. "What's going on?" He demanded to know. "Why did they summon me to speak to them?"_

_She stopped, then turned to look at him. "I do not know, I'm afraid."_

_"They are trying to get an army together, that's what they are doing." A black tom hissed, walking out to stand with them. "And they thought that they could recruit the newest leader."_

_Havocstar flattened his ears. "Whats the army for?"_

_The she-cat shook her head. "You should not worry about this right now. You have a clan to take care of, you do not need this hanging over your shoulders." She glanced over at the tom. "Come on prickly fur, lets go and warn the others." _

_The two StarClan cats disappeared into the shadows, leaving Havocstar alone in the dark. _

Havocstar snapped open his eyes, then quickly scrambled out of his nest. Something was happening, but he wasn't sure of what. He still wasn't use to being visited by StarClan cats. He glanced around the den, fear clouded his mind. He shook his head to clear it. _Silverlight! She might not whats up! _He slowly staggered out of his den, then went to the medicine cats den.

Silverlight was in the back, sorting herbs.

"Silverlight!" He gently called, not wanting to disturb the two sick kits who were asleep in a nest. "I need to talk to you."

Silverlight glanced up, then got to her paws and walked over to where he was waiting. "Whats wrong?"

As quickly as he could, he explained the dream to her. From the trip to the Dark Forest, to the warning the StarClan cats had said.

She listened. Her eyes were wide by the time he had finished. "Something is about to happen." She said after a moment of silence. "And we need to be ready when whatever it is comes."

* * *

Strikepaw's POV

Strikepaw had decided to go off by himself. He didn't want to be anywhere near Blackclaw. He went to the river and sat down, his mind was starting to whirl. _Why did he scratch me like that? _He wondered to himself, rubbing his cheek where the warrior had scratched him the day before.

"Strikepaw!" A familiar voice called out.

Strikepaw rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to him. Instead of going to see what Blackclaw wanted, he snatched up the bird he'd caught, then trudged back towards camp.

Blackclaw caught up to him before he walked into the entrance. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He snapped, raking his claws across the apprentices cheek again. Then he reared up on his back legs, and pushed the younger cat down. "You worthless piece of mouse dung!" He turned away, and stalked off.

Strikepaw slowly got to his paws, then picked the bird up and went back to camp. He dropped it on the fresh kill pile, then went into the apprentices den to rest. _Does he not like me? Is that why he keeps doing that?_

Cloudpaw, Crowpaw, and Leafpaw, followed him in.

"You okay?" Leafpaw asked, laying in the nest beside him. "You look sad."

Strikepaw glanced at her. "Nothing."

"What happened to you?" Cloudpaw asked. "Your cheek is bleeding. Did Blackclaw finally take you out to train?"

He sighed. "Nope. I just.. I just ran into something sharp, that's all." He lied.

Crowpaw took the nest beside Leafpaw, and curled up, then fell asleep.

Cloudpaw went to the very back of the den, and found himself a nest.

Leafpaw kept her gaze on Strikepaw. "You sure?" She asked softly.

Strikepaw nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

Shadowkit's POV

Shadowkit curled tighter against his mother. Strikepaw's sad face kept going through his mind, but he quickly shrug it off. Soft snoring beside him told him that both Whitekit and Bluestripe were both asleep. He got to his paws, then walked towards the den entrance. It had started to turn dark, and the sky looked like a little milky pale color. He sat down, and wrapped his little tail around his paws.

* * *

_**Now please review! As always though, Flames arn't welcome. Except to burn Brokenstar's body. And let me assure you of something. Everybody's POV that i'm giving you so far, is important to the story. Yes, there is a dark threat hanging over LeafClan right now. What do you think this dark threat is? Do you think that Blackclaw is somehow linked to the threat? Why or why not? And why did Rainfrost summon Havocstar to the dark forest? I could sit here and ask you questions all day. But I think I will stop here and let you read this chapter for yourself. **_

_**Another question: What role should Shadowkit play in this story? And who should be his mentor? **_

_**Anyhow, thanks for reading! I will try to update soon though!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next chapter of my LeafClan story. I'm hoping that this chapter will be a little darker.. but if not, oh well. As long as people reads and comments, right?**_

_**I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I do own this story and the characters involved.**_

* * *

Light shed on the travelling cats. There appeared to be three of them, but really all you could see on this dark night was their glowing green cats. Their muscles rippled underneath their thick coats. One black, one black and white, the other a solid white. The white one was the smallest of the group. She followed her friends through the forest, jumping at every sound. The other two were toms, who only had one thing on their minds: to kill. The white she-cat was a little nervous; afterall, they were trespassing through clan territory.

"Whose there?!" A big voice boomed through the darkness. And out came dozens of watching cats; surrounding the three intruders.

The black tom, the leader of the three cats, tensed. "We are here to join your clan. We are looking for a clan to join, and Mint here," he flicked his tail towards the white cat. "Suggest one of your clans."

Mint lowered her head, she seemed a bit embarrassed.

The tom seemed to think for a moment. "Then you must meet our leader; Sprocket."

The three cats dipped their heads, then followed the tom who was speaking, back through the woods.

* * *

Havocstar's POV

Havocstar perched on a tree limb, looking out over his clan. He had only been leader for a whole moon. Speaking of moons, tonight would be the night of the gathering. He flicked his tail; then jumped out of the tree. His dream was still clouding through his mind. _But what did it mean? _It was some kind of dark threat, hanging over LeafClan; or was it hanging over him? He wasn't sure. He shook his head, trying to clear it, then picked up a thrush from the pile; and went into his den to eat it. "A dark threat.." he repeated to himself. "Could it mean trouble from SwiftClan? From DarkClan?" He was lost in thought; and didn't even hear when the medicine cat walked in.

"Havocstar?" Silverlight asked, sitting down beside him.

Havocstar jumped at the sound of her voice. "Silverlight.." he trailed off. What if he wasn't meant to be leader? What if.. He shook his head to clear it, then turned his gazed to the medicine cat.

Silverlight wore a look of worry on her face. "Havocstar, you have to stay focused."

He closed his eyes. "Do you think this dark threat meant that I wasn't suppose to be leader?" He asked, opening his eyes back up and glanceing at her.

Silverlight shook her head. "That's nonsense! StarClan approved of your leadership. They wouldn't have come to you if they hadn't of."

Havocstar sighed, then turned away from her and fixed his eyes on something unseen.

* * *

Strikepaw's POV

Strikepaw crouched down, getting ready to spring; his target was in sight. He crept forward until he was closer, then he sprang. He landed squarely on the bird's back, then bit its spine. The bird went limp. He smiled triphantly at his catch, then buried it to collect it later.

Blackclaw still wore the same expression on his face; clearly as angry as always. "Strikepaw!" He called to the young apprentice. "That's enough hunting for now. We should go back and collect your prey. Good job."

Strikepaw bowed his head; amazed that his mentor had actually been proud of him. He puffed out his chest, then went to collect his prey.

* * *

Havocstar's POV

Havocstar was still in his den; Silverlight had left him to his thoughts. A nice hunt sounded good, maybe that would help to clear his mind. He stood up, then stretched each leg in turn. Then a voice rung out through the camp. So loud, and it sounded so frightful. He paused; the other clans had probably heard it too. It was the sound of Bluestripe's voice:

"Shadowkit is missing!"

* * *

_Liked it? Didn't like it? Comment please! But all flames will be used to burn Brokenstar's body. Here's some other cats to know:_

_DarkClan (not really a clan, but lives in the same forest as the clan cats)_

_Leader: Sprocket-brown and creme tom with blue eyes_

_Deputy: Night-muscular black tom with sea green eyes_

_Med. cat: They have no medicine cat. Sick and elders are weak and must be killed._

_Warriors:_

_Rock-brown and white tom_

_Muffin-white she-cat _

_Killer-dark brown tom with ice blue eyes_

_Buff-muscular tom_

_Bannie- calico, she-cat_

_Just joined:_

_Mint- small, white she-cat with dark green eyes_

_Shift- big black tom_

_Bailey- black and white tom with amber eyes_

_DarkClan is MUCH BIGGER than that, but that's all the names that I can think of right now. Welp, that's it. Review please!_


End file.
